fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Workshop Hunter (Fighter Archetype)
The hunters of the workshop trained to fight beast with interesting trick weapons. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Workshop hunters are proficient in all simple and martial weapons, light armor, and shields (excluding tower shields). She also selects one weapon in the hunter weapon group and gain proficiency with that weapon. This alters fighter’s weapon and armor proficiency. Duelist Stance (Ex) At 1st level, a workshop hunter gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC as long as she is wearing no armor or light armor, wielding only hunter weapons, and is not using a shield. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels the hunter possesses to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. This ability replaces the fighter’s 1st-level bonus feat. Old Hunter Style Workshop hunters are quite skilled at utilizing a particular trick weapon. She gains a number of bonus feats utilizing the chosen weapon without needing to meet the prerequisites. At 2nd level workshop hunters gain Old Hunter’s Style. At 6th level she gains Old Hunter’s Strike. At 10th level she gains Old Hunter’s Rend. This replaces the bonus feats gained at 2nd, 6th, and 10th. Workshop Training Workshop hunters must select the hunter group for weapon training. He does not select additional weapon groups. This alters weapon training. Hunter’s Technique Workshop hunters are adept at using the special trick weapons they employ to their fullest. A workshop hunter may select one of the following special techniques in place of an advanced weapon training: Beast Smash Irreverent Izzy was the first hunter to perfect the use of the beast claws and with it a devastating attack. While wielding the beast claws you may make an acrobatics check to leap at your enemy instead of the normal movement taken with a charge. If you do so, in addition to the normal benefits of charging, you deal double damage with your claws. If you make multiple attacks as part of a charge, only the first attack gains this benefit. Beast Crush The first hunters who utilized the beast cutter used its weight to their advantage. As a standard action, you can bring down the beast cutter and make an attack in a line. Roll one attack roll and compare it to the AC of all creatures in a line originating from yourself, and extending the length of your reach. If the attack roll is a critical threat, only confirm it against one creature struck. Merciful Step Favored by the Hunter of Hunters, the blades of mercy were designed to quickly dispatch even the dangerous hunters who’ve lost themselves. Those first hunters of men-turned-beast learned quickly how to out maneuver their fallen brethren. You can take an additional 5 foot step during any turn in which you make a full attack with the blades of mercy. Bloodsplosion The dangerous bloodletter has claimed the life of many a blood drunk hunter seeking power, but the techniques developed by those hunters can be quite effective. When making the transformation attack granted by Old Hunter’s Strike with a bloodletter, you deal an amount of splash damage equal to your weapon training bonus to all creatures adjacent to the target of your attack. Boom Strike The weapons developed by the Powder Kegs, although heretical, are sometimes known by other workshop hunters. When wielding a lit boom hammer, you can extinguish the flame as a standard action by striking the ground. The flames of the weapon and force of the blow create a 10 foot cone shaped area of difficult terrain that lasts for a number of rounds equal to your weapon training bonus. Creatures who enter this area take 1 point of fire damage, and an additional 1 point at the start of every turn they remain in the area. Crescent Reach Gherman perfected this technique and taught it to other workshop hunters. When transforming the burial blade you can swing it about by the end of it’s handle while adjusting your grip. The transformation attack from Old Hunter’s Strike uses double the normal reach when used with a burial blade, but always uses the properties of the transformed state (the scythe state). Blood Vortex The nobles of Cainhurst were well trained in the art of swordplay. Their love of blood made the chikage all the more elegant. The transformation attack from Old Hunter’s Strike deals the additional 4d6 damage, but you do not take 2d6 damage from that attack. This functions even when transforming the weapon into its base state. Labyrinth Smash The hunters who spent time among both the Healing Church hunters and the Workshop grew to enjoy the famous church pick and its utilitarian approach at both wrecking objects as well as beasts. While wielding a church pick, you bypass an amount of hardness equal to your weapon training bonus times 5. This reduction occurs before effects that half hardness. This does not stack with the hardness ignoring properties of adamantine. Axe Fling One of the old foreign hunters that defected to the Healing Church was a fan of the hunter axe. He developed a technique that famously involved dragging the blade of the axe across the ground which often generated sparks. Once per turn, when you successfully strike a creature with the axe in its base state (the battle axe state), you can attempt a trip attempt against the target of your attack as a free action. This trip provokes attacks of opportunity as usual, unless you possess the Improved Trip feat. Kirkhammer Healing Church hunters who defected to the Workshop sometimes brought with them the famous Kirkhammer. The weapon’s popularity quickly resulted in techniques utilizing it’s great force. As a standard action, you can bring the kirkhammer in its transformed state down in a massive smash, attacking multiple foes at once. Make one attack roll and compare that to the AC of every creature in a 10 foot square adjacent to you (or if you have reach, within your reach). If the attack roll is a critical threat, only confirm against one target. Sigh, Roll Out The few executioners who came from the Workshop developed a hideous technique for the famous wheel weapon created by their leader Logarius. You can use Old Hunter’s Strike after successfully overrunning a target instead of just when making a full attack. You still provoke attacks of opportunity when attempting an overrun unless you have the Improved Overrun feat. Ludwig’s Lance The workshop hunters who remained around during Ludwig’s hunts improved upon the Church Hunter’s sword techniques. When making a bull rush attempt with a ludwig’s holy blade, you can utilize Old Hunter’s Strike. You must make the attack granted by the feat in the transformed state (greatsword), which means you would either make the attack directly before or directly after transforming the weapon. Bloody Blades One famous Cainhurst hunter disliked her family’s reliance on blood. After her death though, she tapped into that vile blood in one last effort to make things right. As a swift action, you can enchant one or both ends of a rayuko with your own blood, giving them the vicious property. When your weapon training bonus reaches 2, you also grant them the flaming property. When this increases to 3 this upgrades to the flaming burst property. Finally at weapon training 4 it gains the cruel property as well. You can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to your weapon training bonus. These minutes need not be consecutive, but must be spent in one minute increments. Noble Gunplay The Cainhurst nobles who enjoyed both swordplay and gunplay found the reiterpallash to be a favored weapon, so much so they developed techniques around its use. While using the reiterpallash in its transformed state, you do not suffer the usual -4 penalty on attacks made with the rapier portion of the weapon. Spear n‘Splosions The Powder Kegs were effective at their job, albeit a bit sloppy and dangerous. One of their signature weapons was quite deadly in their singed hands. You no longer suffer the -4 penalty on attacks with the blunderbuss portion of the weapon. Gruesome Blow Two of the most iconic weapons that came out of the Workshop were especially useful when hunting beasts, as they are vulnerable to bleeding wounds. While wielding the saw cleaver or saw spear, you ignore the penalty to attack imposed by the serrated property once per turn. Simon’s Style One of the earliest hunters to join the Healing Church, Simon had crafted a weapon that transformed between a bow and a sword, as he disliked firearms. Although many others viewed his choice as foolish, he quickly developed fighting techniques that proved them wrong. You may use both Empty Quiver Style and Old Hunter’s Style at the same time while wielding a simon’s bowblade. You may use the base form of the weapon (longsword) for the melee attacks used in Empty Quiver Style, Empty Quiver Flexibility, Empty Quiver Flurry, and Stabbing Shot. At the end of your turn, if the bowblade is in its transformed state, you may transform it back to its base state as a free action (this does not trigger Old Hunter’s Strike though). Swift Trick The Powder Kegs who trained with the stake driver learned to transform their chosen weapon with speed to better deliver devastating blows to the beasts; at least while they still fought them. You can transform the stake driver as a swift action when using Old Hunter’s Style. Noble Disguise The nobles of Cainhurst often times liked to throw balls and parties but kept their weaponry close at hand. The DC to realize that an undrawn threaded cane is a weapon increases to 10 + your Disguise modifier, 10 + your base attack bonus + your Charisma modifier, or 20, whichever is highest. If the threaded cane ever leaves your possession, the DC decreases by 10 for a number of minutes equal to your weapon training bonus, after which it reverts to the normal DC of 10. Tonitrus Archibald, the infamous eccentric of the Healing Church hunters created this weapon and an odd technique to be used with it. It was quickly adopted by the workshop. When making the transformation attack granted by Old Hunter’s Strike with a tonitrus, you deal an amount of electricity splash damage equal to your weapon training bonus to all creatures adjacent to the target of your attack. Buzzsaw Bash You can pull the chord on the whirligig saw and transform it in one smooth motion. When you transform the whirligig saw from its mace form to the ripsaw glaive form, it starts spinning (providing the +2 damage bonus) for a number of rounds equal to your strength modifier plus weapon training bonus. Weapon Mastery The fighter must select their chosen weapon with Weapon Mastery. Category:Yharnam Update Category:Class